ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Self-Destruct
Low chance to learn? At level 50, 136 Blue Magic Skill, I've seen Self-Destruct about 40 times now and haven't learned it. A LS mate says it was one of his worst to learn also. I know I'm within the Blue Magic Skill Difference window. 50 = 153 cap, I'm 17 away from that, 29 is supposedly the difference limit. Self-Destruct number 50 did the trick :s. --Rslogic (talk) 01:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Enmity? It seems like this completely erases your enmity after use. Can anyone confirm or deny this?--Marstead 01:38, 28 May 2006 (PDT) ---- According to my friend's testing... no, it doesn't. --Kyrial 21:44, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ---- This definatly does not erase hate. I hit for 482 on IT+ and pulled hate with this spell. --Ganiman 16:18, 18 June 2006 (PDT) Weakness? So, this only causes weakness now? I remember when my friend got it back in the day, he used it and died and deleveled... or was that because he took hate and died after being weakened? 11:12, 26 May 2007 It never killed you. I suspect the latter, because the description and use has not changed at all since its implementation. --Altimo 16:22, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Ah. Thanks for clearing that up for me. 12:27, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Notes (Mobs' Self-Destruct percentages) "By starting the fight out with Bludgeon to take Will-o'-the-Wisp in Inner Horutoto Ruins down to 40-50% life I was able to get 50% odds on Self-Destruct being used. Just straight attacking H2H with no skill (read: barely damaging the Bomb) I recorded about a 10% chance of Self-Destruct. This leads me to believe Bomb monsters are more inclined to use Self-Destruct the lower their HP. Sampled over 61 TP moves." Is a sample of 61 mobs really enough to verify the numbers here? This needs more testing before it's reliable enough to be on the main article. Adding a verification tag until someone verifies or removes the text. --Psepha 04:19, 4 December 2008 (UTC) This comment on usage percentage is largely irrelevant. He did it in Inner Horutoto, which is an original area, so the bombs there only have two TP moves they can do, which would be a 50% activation rate of either one. --bohbohb That's not really true. Some mobs use some TP moves significantly more or less than others. Tahngarthortalk- 23:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Self-Destruct and Berserk It seems that a bomb that uses berserk will never use self-destruct. Has anyone else encountered this? I've made this observation while killing Poroboros in Garlaige Citadel. I switch to a low damage weapon after it's at 25%, and get four berserks in a row before it dies. This has happened every time it uses berserk. --Tirocupidus 18:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Not true. Feu Follets in Gusgen, for me, have been using Berserk for their first TP move then Self-Destruct if I let them whack on me for awhile. ~Zazhi, sylph :Unless this is a specific enemy you are referring to, it is patently false. Any normal (pre-CoP) Bomb has the exact same chance to use Self-Destruct every single time. Just because flipping a coin ended up tails four times in a row doesn't mean the next flip has any more or less of a chance to come up heads than it did before. --Taeria Saethori 19:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's certainly possible that the RNG was behind it all, but it still seems extremely odd. I might test it more some time, but it's not exactly a very useful piece of information anyway. :P --Tirocupidus 17:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::After levelling on lots of bombs with BST, I can say with that 100% definitely bombs can still Self-Destruct after using Berserk, they usually just don't live long enough. --FaustoHades 00:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Things to make you go Boom! You can learn this if a bomb nukes itself with this spell, just be careful that you don't get nuked with it. Having a mage with shell and barfira is highly recommended. --Geekgirl101 21:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC)